Even Cupid Needs a Love life
by RaRelikesrelaynovels
Summary: Every Valentines Day, Cupid goes to his fullest and shoots his love arrows at everyone he sees. One of those 'Cupid's' is our one and only, MiraJane Strauss. But what if she took a break and decided to get a love life? Find out in 'Even Cupid Needs a Love life'. MiraxFreed and all the other pairings :3. Either rated T or K for language :) but I'll put T just in case ;)


**Even Cupid needs a Love life**

**by: RaRelikesrelaynovels**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FAIRY TAIL and any of the characters. Only this plot of the story.**

It was another day in Magnolia, and another day of MiraJane's sneaky cupid side. She was searching for a target around the guild. Sadly, she can't find one since Lucy is with Natsu and Happy on a mission, Erza is probably gonna kill her if she became paired with anyone except Jellal and the others, are already couples. Her eye caught team Raijinshuu just standing there 'guarding' Laxus. She looked at Freed for a while and examined his face. He always was serious around the guild.

'Maybe he needs a love life,' Mira thought evilly to herself as she searched in the room for someone to pair Freed with.

"... And then he said I was an idiot then I said 'NO! You are!' and then he said...wait, are you even listening nee-chan?" Lissana asked her older sister who wasn't really paying attention.

"Mira-nee?" Mira gave Lissana a devious smile plastered on her supposed-to-be-looking-innocent face.

"Who do you think is best for freed?" Mira asked her younger sister while massaging her imaginary beard.

"uhm..." Lissana found that question hard, the green-haired man never really talks to girls except Evergreen, who seems to be dating her older brother Elfman. "You know Mira-nee...you should stop playing cupid for a while," Lissana stated

"Eh?"

"Why don't you get yourself a boyfriend for once? You are one of the 'Wanna be your girlfriend' girls in sorcerer magazine," Lissana added. Mira thought about it for a while. Because to her, dating seemed boring and uninteresting, cause all the guy does is flirt and act cool even if he's not.

"I'll think about it Lissana," Mira smiled at her little sister. She returned the smile and continued talking about her fight with Laxus. Mira giggled at the story as she continued work.

The next day, Mira told Kinana to take her shift for today and told her she was gonna take the day off. Mira went to one of those 'Find the Perfect Girlfriend/Boyfriend' places to see if she had a chance. They led her to a prepared table for her and her blind date. She went to the restroom to prepare herself and powder her nose before her date arrives. When she got out of the restroom, she saw a man sitting across the table waiting for her. She apologized immediately for the inconvenience. Then she realized who the man was.

"F-Freed?!" Mira's jaw dropped.

"M-Mira?" Freed's eyes were wide open and were the size of golf balls (Well his eyes ARE kind of small).

"What are you doing here?" Mira asked still shocked that her blind date was one of her targets.

"I should ask you that too." He asked her while adjusting his necktie.

"You first." Mira said while pointing her pointer finger on his chest. Freed hesitated for a little while but finally said the reason he was there.

"Laxus thinks I'm getting kind of annoying and should just get a girlfriend or something so pretty much I'm just following my idols orders." He rubbed his nape and slightly blushing.

"My sister thinks I should get a boyfriend too..."Mira said also slightly blushing. It was getting kinda awkward until Freed broke the silence.

"Wanna sit down?" he said while gesturing to the seat.

"o-ok" Mira sat down and it got awkward again.

"May I take your order?" a blonde girl in a maid outfit asked the couple while holding a notepad and a pen.

"Lucy?!"Mira was surprised again; she was getting dizzy from all the shocking events today.

"Mira-san?!Freed?!You guys are dating?!"Lucy dropped her pen and notepad.

"Erm...Kind of..." Freed said rubbing his nape again, was he that itchy?

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Mira asked the blonde sweat dropping.

'So this is how they feel when I pair them up,' Mira thought to herself, 'oh karma! Why attack me now?!' She caught Lucy blushing.

"Me..." Lucy muttered Mira and Freed didn't seem to hear her so they asked again. Lucy blushed harder and said it louder but faster. They didn't seem to hear her again. They were about to ask once again until Natsu barged in the room.

"Oi, Lucy! What's taking you so long?" Natsu asked her. His jaw dropped when he saw Mira and Freed.

"What are you guys doing here?!" He pointed, looking like one of those memes (You know, the mental troll XD).

"Isn't it obvious?" Freed glared at him

"Wanna pick up a fight Freed?!" Natsu said crunching his knuckles. Lucy immediately scolded him and he surprisingly listened.

"Anyways..." Mira coughed to get their attention, "What are you two doing here? I thought you went on a week-long mission," Mira questioned them. Lucy's face turned red again.

"This is our mission," Natsu said arms open. Mira and Freed just muttered an 'Eh?' confused. "I saw this request on the board looking for waiters and waitresses here at this odd place. I thought of Lucy wearing a maid outfit last time when we went to that dudes mansion. So, I thought she liked maid outfits so I brought her here," Natsu explained. Lucy just stood there still blushing, which confused Mira. It wasn't something to blush about anyway.

"So what if she likes maid outfits?" Freed asked also curious

"Well, I heard Gray talking about this Valentine's Day so I asked him what it was. He said it was a day for appreciating a special someone and then you give them gifts. Lucy is special so I gave her something she likes,"Natsu proudly said, now everyone in the room except Natsu was blushing. It got awkward until Freed broke the silence.

"Oh my god! Did you see that? Natsu was explaining!" Freed said acting surprised.

"Whatever! Anyways may I take your order?" Lucy asked again with a warm smile.

"I would like a fruit salad and white sauced lasagna." Mira said.

"Anything but gum." Freed said looking at the menu closely. Everything looked so fancy.

"Ok is that all you need?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded and Lucy left. It was supposed to get awkward again but it didn't because...

"NATSU! WHERE IS OUR FOOD?!"The angry Evergreen yelled walking closer to Natsu.

"You ordered something?!"Natsu said surprised.

"YOU DUMBASS OFCOURSE WE DID! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO HERE? DO YOUR JOB?!" Evergreen threw her arms at the air and got redder and redder from all the anger.

"I think I ate it..."Natsu said trying to remember what he did with Ever and her date's food. Evergreen looked at the couple Natsu was just serving and her jaw dropped.

"Freed?!" Ever's eyes widened. Suddenly, Elfman entered the room along with Lucy who brought in a tray of pastries. Elfman's reaction was the same with Evergreen when he saw his big sis.

"Nee-chan?!" Elfman's jaw dropped

"Elfman?! Evergreen!?" MiraJane said. Freed was too speechless to speak

"Natsu and Lucy. Great! Now everyone recognizes each other," Natsu said butting in the conversation they were not having

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Mira asked them now wondering if this was just a crazy dream.

"I had coupons for this restaurant, and I wanted to ask either you or Lissana but you both were busy that time so I asked Ever since she wasn't doing anything and the coupons was about to expire," Elfman explained a tint of pink in his face. Mira and Freed just muttered an 'oh' and Natsu and Lucy left before they get fired from the good-paying job.

"Don't call me Ever you idiot! I'm not close to you or anything," moody Evergreen said

"What do you expect me to call you?! Evergreen-sama?! Evergreen-hime?!" Elfman and Evergreen argued. Both Mira and Freed sweat dropped.

"Uhh...could you guys do that somewhere else?" Freed said irritated by their arguing. They finally left and Mira and Freed were finally alone. There was a thick wall of silence between them. That silence broke when Mira stood up and excused herself to go to the restroom. Freed sighed at what a failure he has been for the past hour with Mira and how he will embarrass himself for 2 more.

"Ok Freed, relax. It's not like you were meant to be with her anyway," Freed gave himself a pet talk. "Laxus once said, "If you want to get closer to someone, make him/her laugh,". So that's all I have to do. Make her laugh," Freed took a deep breath and practiced his joke, "Why is six afraid of seven?" silence, "Because seven eight (ate) nine!" Freed said to the chair across him doing jazz hands. He slapped himself for that stupid joke.

"What are you doing?" a blue haired man suddenly appeared before him, raising a brow.

"Who are you?" Freed asked the man.

"You must be so ignorant to not know me," the man smirked

"You have the same level of rudeness as Erza," Freed said in a form of an insult

"Wait...you know Erza?" the man asked. Freed showed his guild mark placed on top of his hand. The man looked at the plate of pastries and spotted a strawberry short cake he took it. "Do you mind?" he asked Freed. Freed just shook his head. The man thanked him with a nod and crawled under the table leaving Freed with a confused look he had never done before.

Meanwhile at the girls restroom...

"Ok Mira just reject him, you could do this!" Mira said while putting on her lip gloss. She heard a flush and one of the stall doors move. It revealed her blunette friend...

"Mira-chan?" Levy walked to the sink beside Mira and washed her hands.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" Mira asked shocked.

"U-uhm.."Levy said stuttering and beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"SHRIMP?!What the f*ck is taking you so long?" The iron dragon slayer who is always serious yelled from outside the girl's restroom.

"Just a minute!" Levy yelled back.

"And what is Gajeel doing there? And why is he waiting for you?" Mira asked more getting interested in the conversation.

"Uhm ...c-cause you see uhm...Gajeel and l got hungry so we went here since it was the nearest restaurant to the library." Levy lied.

"What were you doing with Gajeel at the library?" Mira said leaning closer to Levy.

"Reading." Levy replied with a crooked smile. "I know! As in like...are you guys dating?" Mira said rolling her eyes.

"N-No! It's just that, Jet was having a date with his girlfriend and Droy was dating a lot of meat so he couldn't help me carry my books so I asked Gajeel to help me." Levy shyly said.

"SHRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMPPPP PPP!" the impatient Gajeel yelled louder than before.

"GO TELL THAT TO THE F*CKING WAITOR!" Levy yelled back also annoyed. "Got to go! Gajeel and I should get some food before we get kicked out of the restaurant." Levy said in a normal tone. MiraJane was left there stunned at the annoyed Levy. Who knew she was as badass as Gajeel when she was annoyed? Mira kept giving herself a pet talk not paying attention to the time she was taking which worried Freed.

'Did she run away? What if she did? Do you think she went out and demanded for a better guy?' Freed thought to himself sadly, 'What a failure,' Freed thought while physically slapping himself. The door opened behind him and he looked back to see who it was. It was a man, with black hair and basically, stripped.

"Eh? Freed? What are you doing here?" the man asked

"I should be the one asking you, Gray," Freed replied

"Oh me? I came here on a mission to catch a man that kept stealing all the strawberry shortcakes in this place," Gray said looking around. Freed remembered the man who crawled under the table. He looked for him there but he was gone.

"Do you know him?" Gray asked Freed. Freed just shook his head unsure if that man was really the one stealing the cakes. Gray sighed and started a conversation, "Seriously, I think Erza is responsible for this," Freed sweat dropped at the statement

'He is so dead to her once she found out,' Freed thought to himself

"I mean, COME ON! Who else loves strawberry shortcake THAT much to come and steal it from a restaurant?" Gray kept talking. After a few more sentences without Freed answering, Gray finally left and Mira came back. Freed was relieved that she didn't run away, but this time, he was afraid of being rejected.

"Sorry about me taking so long." Mira apologized with her head down.

"It's fine..." Freed said while playing with one of the cherries that used to be on top on his slice of cake. The couple took short conversations until they got interrupted.

"Excuse me, have you seen an expensive channel pearl white purse?" A voice of a woman's voice said. Mira looked to her side where she expected the woman to be standing, and then she turned to her other side, nothin'!

"Down here." the woman's voice said. Mira looked down and found a white cat wearing a pink dress.

"Hello Charle! What brings you here?" Mira asked leaning a little lower to reach her level.

"Correction, what's Wendy's pet cat doing in a fancy restaurant like this?" Freed asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"First of all, I am an exceed not a cat...and second of all, I do not like being called the term of a 'pet', I am a companion...and last of all, I am looking for my purse. If you don't mind" Charle said glaring daggers at Freed.

"ok..." Freed said rolling his eyes.

"Charle! Did you found it?" Charle's 'companion' yelled and the guests "shushed" her.

"Nope, I was busy explaining what to call me to this moss haired man." Charle said with her usual cold voice and her usual "hmph."

"Oh...Hi Mira-san! Freed-san! You guys are dating?" Wendy asked. Mira was about to answer but then got interrupted again.

"Did you guys found it-Oh Hi Mira-nee! Freed-nii! How're you doing?" Romeo yelled and also earned a "shhhh!"

"First of all, yes Wendy we're kind of on a date right now and second of all, we are doing fine Romeo and third of all, where is our food?" Mira said but yelled the last sentence. And she also earned a "shhhh!"

"Who brought the library in here?" Freed said in a sarcastic tone. "I'll go find our food," Freed said as he walked out the door.

"Hey Wendy! Let's go find Charle's purse before we get kicked out of here from being too loud!" Romeo said.

"Actually, there's a 50% chance you'll get kicked out for that reason and 50% you'll get kicked out because you're underage" said Mira. She received confused looks from the two "What do you mean, Mira-nee?" asked the confused Romeo

"This place is for teenagers 16+. It's a 'Find the perfect Girlfriend/Boyfriend' restaurant. So if you two don't pretend you're together, you're out!" Mira said playing cupid once again.

"Eh?!" Romeo and Wendy said in unison. They both looked at each other but looked away when they realized they were both blushing. Mira giggled at the progress.

"You guys go along; I want to ask some questions to Wendy." Mira said to Romeo and Carle and they both nodded.

"Soooooo~ isn't that sweet? Romeo helping his Juliet~" Mira said with a teasing voice that made Wendy blush.

"H-his just helping me and Charle find her purse that's all." Wendy said getting redder and redder.

"Aaaaaaaw~~that's sooo cute~~~~anyways here's the question..."Mira said getting excited to ask the question.

"W-what about your date with F-Freed-san?" Wendy asked not liking being tortured by the evil matchmaker.

"He could wait! And besides, his looking for Natsu and Lucy to get our food!" Mira smiled evilly. "Soooo~What are you guys doing together after finding Charle's purse? A date? Picnic? Or going naughty-naughty?" Mira asked evilly while Wendy got as scarlet as Erza's hair.

"I'm just teasing! Run along now!" Mira smiled wanting to laugh so badly from how red Wendy is.

Meanwhile behind one of the plastic plants...

"You suck at this Laxus!" the brunette waitress whisper shouted at the man beside her.

"You should be talking! You said we should get a costume!" Pikachu (O.O) whisper shouted back.

"Yah! A WAITOR COSTUME!" Lisanna whisper yelled while mentally slapping herself.

"You're just jealous that my costume has more effective details that make it realistic!" Laxus bragged while taking off the head of his Pikachu costume and showed his tongue.

"Whatever!" Lisanna rolled her eyes and took her tray from the floor. "Look! I will do everything and you just stay here!" Lisanna ordered.

"NO! A little girl like you will never be the boss of me! Look! Just watch me show my acting skills to that couple over there!" Laxus said while walking to the couple he was pointing at.

"Wait!" Lisanna yelled but was too late since Pikachu/Laxus walked already to the couple.

"Hello!"Laxus said with a kind of squeaky voice. "May I take your order?" Pikachu asked nicely.

Argh! You stupid Laxus! That was our target!" Lisanna gave herself a face palm from behind the bushes.

"Uhm...We already took our order..."Mira said pointing at her food. Laxus gulped from inside his costume and noticed that the couple he wanted to use as a for-practicing -his -acting skills was their target.

"Laxus?"Freed asked Pikachu.

"N-No I'm Pikachu!" Laxus said. "I am so not Laxus that you speak of! Your friend Laxus will never do something as stupid as this like spying on you guys and wear such ridiculous costume on a fancy restaurant like this and wear it because I want to annoy someone which totally worked!" Laxus said.

"o-k.. " Freed looked at him with a curios look in his face.

"Laxus I know it's you!" Mira said pointing at him.

"Yeah Laxus! Admit it! You were worried about me!" Freed said with his eyes sparkling.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm not the Laxus you speak of!" Laxus insisted.

"Liar!" Mira said and noticed the waitress looking at them. "What are you looking at Lissana?" Mira said and put her hands on her hips.

"W-what are you talking about?" Lissana said acting innocent and batting her eyes really fast.

"Lissana give it up! You planned all this? Why?" Mira crossed her arms on her chest.

"It was a long story..."Lissana changed to her original form. "Then make it short!" Mira demanded.

"Fine!" Lissana said putting her tray on top of the table. "It all started out when me and Laxus was talking...

FLASHBACK!(YEY!)

"Freed's so annoying! He keeps following me everywhere!"Laxus complained while rocking his chair back and forth.

"How about we pair him up with Mira-nee?" Lissana suggested.

"That's stupid! Who would be desperate enough to date Freed? And besides! Who would we tell Mira to pair with Freed?" Laxus acting like Mr. Know-it-all.

"Stupid! You're getting old!" Lissana slapped his head.

"You idiot!"Laxus yelled.

ANNNNNNNNDDDDDD WE ARE BACK WITH THE STOOOOORRRYYY!

"soooo yah~ that's the story." Lisanna said looking at her nails while leaning on the wall with her legs folded.

"So, what does this have to do with the whole guild coming here?" Mira asked her sister.

"The guild?" Lissana said confused. Suddenly the 'whole guild' (Let's just say, most of the pairings), went in with different kinds of topics making the room as noisy as ever.

"Hey, Mira! Could you share some food?"

"Arghh, I haven't found the thief yet,"

"Yay! We finally found Charle's purse,"

"Why are we still here, shrimp?"

"Stop calling me Ever you idiot!" the ramblings kept going on and on. Freed just sat there irritated from all the commotion. He felt someone grab his arm, which pulled him outside the restaurant. To his relief, it was only Mira.

"Wanna take a walk?" Mira smiled sweetly. Red filled Freed's face

"O-ok," Freed stuttered getting kind of hot inside. He pulled his collar to let some air in before he stunk. They walked along the streets of Magnolia, having small conversations along the way. When the sky went dark, both decided to go home. Being the gentleman he is, Freed walked Mira home. They were quite silent along the way and Freed was sweating like a pig! Mira suddenly giggled.

"W-what's so funny?" Freed asked her, thinking that there was something in his face.

"Don't you think the happenings today were weird? It's kind of funny you know," Mira stated still giggling

"Yeah..." Freed smiled.

"Why do you always look serious? I never saw you laugh before," Mira pouted

"I laugh at times," Freed looked away. An idea popped in Mira's head.

"I know! I'll tell you a joke," Mira said. Freed must muttered a 'k...' and waited for her to say it.

"Why is 6 afraid of 7? Say why," Mira told him. Before he knew it, he found himself laughing over the half joke.

"W-wait! Why are you laughing? I'm not done yet!" Mira whined. Freed kept laughing. He laughed so hard it made his eyes water.

"All this time...I was nervous about our differences...but now..." Freed still chuckled

"Eh?!" Mira asked confused. Freed let himself stop and answered her curiosity.

"...Because seven eight (ate) nine," Freed smirked. Mira stood there stunned, but felt herself laughing with Freed. They kept joking around until they reached Mira's house.

"Thank you, Freed. I had a good time," Mira thanked the man. Freed nodded as a 'You're welcome' and turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Mira said. Freed turned again to see what was the problem, but before he knew it, he felt Mira's lips crash to his. His eyes widened by the sudden move, but slowly closed after a few seconds. They parted away leaving Freed frozen in place. He felt so happy; he could do this day all over again. He walked back to his home his mind full of this day.

Back at the restaurant...

"Finally, some peace and quiet," a red-head said making herself more comfortable under the table, "You're such an idiot Jellal, you should've let Ultear take all your money,"

"Well sorry for being generous. It's a gift of mine," Jellal said sarcastically.

Another Flashback! :3

It was almost Valentine's Day and Jellal was trying to think of a way to get Erza on a date without standing out. He was out of money that time, since all the dark guilds around Magnolia were already destroyed by Crime Sorcerer. They would just usually steal all the money from their unconscious enemy's pockets and run away. But this time, no luck at all. Jellal remembered the stash he saved for emergencies so he took it out. Without notice, Ultear went closer to him.

"Jellal, it's almost Meredy's birthday and she haven't celebrated for years and we need money to celebrate," Ultear reasoned out

"Ok, have fun celebrating in jail," Jellal rudely said

"We were only gonna do a small party. Just the three of us, like old times," Ultear replied. Jellal just looked away not ready to give the money away. Ultear ignored him and went with Meredy.

"So am I having a party, Ultear?" Meredy asked loud enough for Jellal to hear

"Sorry Meredy. We just don't have the MONEY to do your PARTY. Cause a certain SOMEONE is too SELFISH," Ultear said loudly. Jellal felt a tint of guilt inside him. And he hated that feeling. So he finally gave up and gave them the money. Now, he and Erza were hiding under the tables of a restaurant stealing all the strawberry short cakes they could find (By Erza's demand).

THE END!


End file.
